Volver
by Lady Lathenia
Summary: Para el reto "Volviendo a los orígenes", del foro "Weird Sisters". Hermione ha vuelto tras muchos años de ausencia, sabiendo que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar a quien abandonó. Los sentimientos no han muerto, y las heridas aún siguen sin cerrar.


_Este one – shot fue escrito para el reto "Volviendo a los orígenes", del Foro "Weird Sisters", pero igualmente va dedicado en agradecimiento por todo a todas._

You could be my unintended  
Choice to live my life extended  
You could be the one I'll always love  
You could be the one who listens to my deepest inquisitions  
You could be the one I'll always love

I'll be there as soon as I can  
But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before 

("Unintended", de la banda inglesa "Muse")

0

.

Volver

.

0

-¿Estás melancólica, Granger?- preguntó la voz ronca de un hombre, mientras la aludida se giraba para enfrentarse a quien menos quería ver en aquella noche.

-No sabía que habíamos vuelto a nombrarnos por los apellidos, Malfoy- dijo Hermione Granger a su interlocutor, mientras sonreía vacíamente de modo de saludo.

-Eso era antes de que…- comenzó a decir el rubio, pero se vio interrumpido por la dura mirada de Hermione- Veo que no quieres hablar de ello, y bueno tienes un punto que voy a respetar por ahora- dijo seriamente, mirándola de tal forma que hizo que ella se estremeciera. Como acto reflejo se cubrió mejor sus delgados hombros con el chal que la cubría del horrible frío de diciembre. No quería que él viera su nerviosismo, no quería que él viera como su presencia le afectaba.

-No sabía que después de tantos años te atraían las fiestas navideñas de Hogwarts - comentó ella con un deje de diversión en su voz, tratando de alivianar la tensión que se había posado entre ellos tras el comentario del hombre- Después de todo ya llevamos 6 años fuera del colegio

-Bueno, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Granger- dijo Draco como réplica, mientras caminaba hacia el banco donde estaba Hermione sentada, y se sentaba junto a ella. Estaban en uno de los cuantos patios del castillo, el cual especialmente no era muy concurrido por la lejanía que éste tenía del Gran Salón- Siempre imaginé que vendrías a las fiestas del colegio, especialmente si era una que pretendía reunir a los antiguos alumnos.

-No sabes cuán equivocado estabas, Malfoy- contestó ella con un deje de triunfo- Esta es la primera vez que vengo a una de estas fiestas en Hogwarts- dijo ella mirándolo fijamente. A pesar de la penumbra, la luna se encargaba de iluminar la cara del hombre, pudiendo ver que no había cambiado mucho en aquellos años en que no se habían visto. Seguía teniendo una cara con bonitas facciones, pero podía ver como los años, con sus preocupaciones y culpas dejaban huellas en aquél rostro.

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo suavemente. Parecía no advertir la mirada de Hermione clavada en su rostro, por qué este miraba sin expresión alguna el gran lago, cuyas aguas reflejaban la gran luna- Pero si me hubiesen preguntado hace ocho atrás, habría apostado mi vida a que irías a todas las fiestas, seminarios u otros que se impartieran en Hogwarts, ya que después de todo bien merecido tenías el nombre de sabelotodo- dijo con una mueca que era lo más parecido a una sonrisa que ella había visto de él en todos aquellos años en que no había estado junto a él.

-Gracias, Malfoy- dijo ella agriamente, mientras se recogía el pelo con una de sus manos, y hacía un moño improvisado con este.

-De nada, Granger. Me encanta decir las verdades como son- dijo él con un deje divertido, que hizo que Hermione soltara el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones. La tranquilizo que él no hiciera una mención más seria sobre el pasado, pero no significaba que todavía estaba fuera de peligro. Realmente la suerte no estaba de su lado. Cuando vio a Draco Malfoy en aquél salón de Hogwarts entre medio de todas esas personas, su primera reacción fue querer escapar de aquél lugar. Pero sabía que no podía ser tan cobarde, y que a lo mejor con todos los años que habían pasado, él se hubiese olvidado de todo. Y por un momento creyó que fue así, pero cuando el clavó su gris mirada en la de ella, supo que eso era imposible.

Un Malfoy no olvidaba.

Y mucho menos perdonaba.

Y eso ella lo sabía a la perfección.

Disculpándose de Harry, Ron y los demás, les dijo que se iría de aquella fiesta. Todos sus amigos preocupados por ella la entendieron al instante, ya que sabían que ella estaba cansada por todas las horas de viaje que le había tomado llegar hasta Inglaterra. Y sin más, la dejaron ir, sin saber que el verdadero motivo de su huída era una persona a la que ella quería evitar con todas sus ganas y fuerzas.

-De eso ya me he dado cuenta- dijo Hermione cortantemente, mientras fijaba su mirada en la de él, quien al ver como ella lo enfrentaba, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca divertida con la boca- Y ¿qué haces afuera, Malfoy? ¿No tendrás a tú acompañante sola, no?

-¿Celosa?- preguntó, mientras alzaba una ceja sugestivamente

-Ya quisieras- replicó Hermione con sarcasmo, mientras sonreía a Malfoy sin humor

-Necesitaba respirar aire helado, ya sabes que es bueno para la salud- respondió burlonamente, mientras tomaba el cuello de su abrigo y se la subía un poco para que le cubriese su pálido cuello- Aparte quería caminar un poco por el castillo, recordar las veces que me escapaba de las mazmorras y merodeaba por los pasillos de noche

-Que hábito más particular tenías, Malfoy- dijo Hermione irónicamente, mientras copiaba los gestos del rubio y se tapaba con su chal el cuello

-Siempre merodeaba por los pasillos en pos de un fin, Granger. Espero que entiendas a que me refiero- respondió ácidamente ante el comentario de ella. Hermione rogó para que él no se diese cuenta como su cara tomaba un color rojizo- ¿Y qué haces acá, Granger? Me extraña que Potter y compañía no estén haciendo de perros guardianes, después de todos estos años estoy seguro que los viejos hábitos son difíciles de matar.

-Están adentro, y no me tienen por qué estar vigilando- respondió ella con firmeza, mientras le dedicaba una dura mirada- He salido por qué me estaba yendo, pero no pude evitar no pasar por acá- dijo ella con un dejo de tristeza en la voz- Es tan lindo este jardín, creo que el más lindo de todo Hogwarts. Tiene vista hacia el lago, y no es muy concurrido- Hermione lentamente comenzó a entender la estupidez que había cometido. En primer lugar estaba con quien había querido evitar durante toda la noche, en segundo lugar estaba en un lugar que había sido importante para la historia de los dos en el pasado, y en tercer lugar no había nadie en cientos de metros que pudiese evitar lo que ella sentía que era inevitable desde que se encontró con la incriminadora mirada del rubio horas atrás

-Hermione- dijo finalmente el hombre, mientras la miraba fijamente. La había nombrado por su nombre, y eso sólo podía significar que su tiempo se había acabado. Dramáticamente se había acortado, gracias al poco tanto con que ella se había comportado. El frágil y cínico equilibrio que ellos habían construido hace minutos atrás para mantener una conversación medianamente normal se había echo añicos.

No podía quedarse ahí.

No debía.

-Me voy- dijo ella abruptamente, mientras se paraba del banco ante la gris mirada de Draco Malfoy. Y sin esperar respuesta de él, y sin importarle que el chal que ella llevaba en sus hombros se hubiese caído al piso, comenzó a caminar rápidamente por el pasto, pero no alcanzó a llegar a los pasillos exteriores del castillo, debido a que Draco Malfoy la tomó con firmeza por una de las muñecas.

-Se acabó- sentenció con firmeza, y Hermione efectivamente adivinó que así era. Ya no podía huir de él. Aquél momento iba a llegar, por más que ella hubiese querido evitarlo. Uno no puede huir eternamente de la vida, sino tiene que enfrentarlas- Quiero la verdad

-¿Qué verdad?- preguntó Hermione sabiendo que era inútil su débil contra ataque. Sabía que la lucha estaba perdida, pero igualmente no quería dar a torcer su brazo tan fácilmente. Jamás en todos aquellos años se había sentido tan vulnerable y a la merced de otro. Tal vez ese era el efecto que Draco tenía sobre ella. Era una sensación que la obligaba a aprender a soltar el control de las cosas y dejarse guiar, por mucho de lo que a ella le costaba. Siempre había sido una adicta al control, creyendo que a través del conocimiento uno tendría más control sobre la vida. El conocimiento entrega herramientas para sobrevivir, pero jamás el total control sobre la propia vida. Uno no puede ver a las personas como un libro al cual hay que aprender, ya que las personas son impredecibles en cierto grado, y la vida también.

Uno espera cosas de ciertas personas, y resulta que uno yerra completamente.

Uno cree ciertas cosas sobre la vida, pero la misma vida se encarga de demostrarte que lo que tú esperabas muchas veces jamás se va a realizar.

Eso no significa dejar de luchar, sino solamente a ser más abierto a que las cosas que uno quiere muchas veces no resultan ser como uno quiere, sino distintas, y que eso distinto incluso puede ser mejor para uno.

-No- respondió Draco Malfoy en tono de advertencia. Sus ojos grises denotaban toda la intensidad de sus sentimientos, y eso hacía que a Hermione se le sobrecogiere el estomago a causa de los nervios. Sus delgados y largos dedos tenían sujeta la muñeca de ella con firmeza- No voy a permitir que te vayas otra vez hasta que me des una explicación. Una explicación que me debes hace años

-¿Vale la pena después de tantos años?- replicó Hermione débilmente. Estaba perdiendo, y lo sabía. Y él también.

-Si a ti te abandonaran sin ninguna explicación, sí vale la pena- dijo duramente el rubio, mientras soltaba la muñeca de Hermione. A pesar de no poder ver su cara con claridad, podía notar la expresión severa de esta. Algo que había aprendido con los años, es que Draco Malfoy era una persona fría e inexpresiva, pero cuando algo le importaba, aquello cambiaba radicalmente.

Jamás había imaginado que el hecho de que ella lo hubiese abandonado años atrás le hubiese importado tanto. Pero ahí estaba él demandando una explicación, que ella bien sabía que se la debía, a pesar de lo que le dijese nada iba a cambiar el hecho de que jamás podrían volver a estar juntos por qué habían personas de por medio a las que podrían dañar.

-¿Por qué quieres la verdad después de tanto, Draco?- de repente estalló Hermione furiosa- ¿Algo va a cambiar? Pues te diré que nada- dijo la castaña con amargura, mientras se giraba sobre sus talones y le daba la espalda a Draco sin mirarlo- Aprende a vivir con ello, al igual de cómo yo aprendí a vivir con el hecho de que te vas a casar- dijo con rabia, mientras se alejaba del rubio sin tan siquiera mirar atrás, dejándolo furioso.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínica?- le espetó el rubio a sus espaldas- Nada de esto estaría pasando si es que no te hubieses ido

-¿Y ahora es mí culpa?- gritó la castaña, mientras se giraba y caminaba hacia donde estaba el rubio, y se plantaba al frente de este. A pesar de que él le ganase por muchos centímetros de altura, eso no era un impedimento para que ella lo enfrentase.

-¡Sí!- respondió Draco, mientras se pasaba las manos por su cabeza, despeinando su pelo

-¿Mi culpa de que te vayas a casar con Astoria?- preguntó Hermione sin poder creerlo- Una cosa es que me culpes por haberte echo sentir mal, pero otra cosa distinta es que me culpes de tu futuro matrimonio. ¡No hay nexo causal entre ambos hechos, Malfoy!

-No me vengas a hablar del nexo causal, Granger, ni de lógica. Por qué lo que yo sentí cuando te fuiste está muy lejos de todo eso- dijo con frialdad el hombre, mientras la tomaba por los hombros- ¡Tú no me hiciste sentir mal, tú me mataste!- dijo mientras bajaba su rostro hasta la altura de el de ella. Hermione sentía como sus ojos comenzaban a arderle, y como aquella incómoda opresión se instalaba en la boca de su estomago- Yo a ti te necesitaba más de lo que hubiese podido expresar en palabras, más de lo que tú y tú lógico cerebro jamás hubiesen podido llegar a entender- dijo mientras tocaba con uno de sus dedos la sien de Hermione, sin brusquedad alguna- Tú ese último año en Hogwarts, después de la guerra, me salvaste de mi mismo. Me acompañaste cuando nadie quería hacerlo. Lo hiciste de forma desinteresada, a pesar de que yo te trataba pésimo- dijo con una mueca de desagrado- Pero te quedaste conmigo, y aprendí de a poco a ser una mejor persona, gracias a ti. Comencé a sentir, y a creer que las cosas iban a mejorar. De verdad lo creía, Hermione. Tú me hiciste creerlo- dijo con voz ronca, mientras con manos trémulas tomaba el húmedo rostro de Hermione y lo acercaba hasta que sus frentes hicieron contacto- Y te comencé a querer, ¿puedes creer que comencé a querer a la sangre sucia que siempre humillé?- preguntó al aire, mientras se reía más de sí mismo que de Hermione- Y creo que tu también lo hiciste, todo en ti me lo decía, a pesar de no sabía bien de que se trataba el querer a alguien- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía con una expresión difícil de descifrar- O por lo menos eso era lo que creía, hasta que te fuiste- dijo Draco, mientras se separaba de Hermione y la miraba a los ojos con renovada dureza. Jamás Hermione lo había sentido tan lejano.

Ni siquiera cuando eran niños.

Por qué ahí el siempre se mantenía presente con sus ofensas y su crueldad.

Pero ahora, él ya no podía estar presente en ella, por qué el daño que ella le hizo era irreparable.

El abandono era imperdonable.

Especialmente cuando esa persona a uno la necesitaba.

Draco la necesitó durante ese año para sanarse, redimirse, volver a ser alguien distinto al insensible y cruel ser que había sido.

Y ella le había dado la espalda, especialmente cuando ella tiempo antes le había dicho que estaría junto a él.

No había sido solo abandono, sino también traición.

-No puedo- dijo Hermione con voz ahogada, mientras se secaba las lágrimas de su cara. Draco en aquél instante al oír las palabras de ella se separó, y la miró con una sonrisa torcida dibujada en su cara

-¿Acaso crees que te voy a matar, Hermione?- preguntó con voz baja, mientras la miraba con frialdad- Pues, creía que me conocías. Es decepcionante después de todo lo que vivimos, por muy poco tiempo que fue, que creas que sería capaz de lastimarte- dijo, mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en el muro de piedra, cerca del cuerpo de ella- Creía que te lo había demostrado- dijo mientras se acercaba su cara lentamente hacia la de ella, hasta el punto de sus narices se tocaban

-Por favor - dijo ella tomando un poco más de fuerza en su voz, mientras enfrentaba su mirada con la de él- No te acerques a mí con la intensión de doblegarme, por qué no va a ser así. Nunca fue así

-No pienso doblegarte, sólo quiero la verdad- dijo tranquilamente, pero ella bien sabía que esa tranquilidad era aparente. El carácter de él podía ser volátil, y sabía que en aquél instante si no se comportaba con prudencia, el podría perder la calma. Sabía que él jamás la dañaría intencionadamente, pero también que cuando era traicionado sus palabras podían llegar a ser en extremo venenosa- ¿Es mucho pedir? ¿Quiero saber que mierda hice mal para que tú hayas desaparecido sin decir nada?

Hermione al oír aquello sintió como el dolor en la boca de su estomago aumentó en niveles desproporcionados. No podía creer que estuviera oyendo aquél tipo de declaración por parte de él. Jamás. El quería saber que había echo mal, sin saber que él no había echo nada mal. El Draco Malfoy antes del final de la guerra jamás habría preguntado aquello, ya que para los Malfoy y los seguidores de Voldemort no les era permitido arrepentirse o sentirse culpables de nada. Y ahí estaba él casi diez años después, queriendo saber que le había echo él para que ella lo hubiese abandonado.

Las cosas habían cambiado, al igual que las personas.

Él había cambiado para mejor, sin duda alguna.

Y ella sentía que había cambiado para peor, especialmente después de oír las palabras de él.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida y egoísta de no preguntarse que él hubiese sentido cuando ella decidió irse?

Al creer que él no sentiría nada y que incluso se alegraría cuando ella ya no estuviese, gracias a la errada imagen que ella tenía de él, la hizo cometer un error garrafal.

Había pensado sólo en ella, en sus prejuicios y por sobre todo en sus miedos.

Jamás en él.

-Tú no hiciste nada, fui yo- dijo la mujer con voz trémula, sin apartar la mirada de él. Tenía que saber la verdad, por muy básica que pareciese. Por mucho que él se fuera enojar, ya que era peor vivir en la ignorancia, una ignorancia que dañaba después de tantos años. Sintió como las lágrimas volvían a amenazar con salir, pero no debía llorar. Ya no más, por qué el no quería sus lágrimas si no una explicación.

-Ilumíname- dijo un deje de sarcasmo, pero sabía ella que no era con la intensión de dañarla, sino era su reacción para mostrarse indiferente.

-Tenía miedo- dijo finalmente, tras tomar aire- Tenía miedo de quererte tanto, de dártelo todo, y que después me rompieras el alma- dijo con la voz apretada, mientras se tomaba sus dos manos heladas en un gesto nervioso- Después de la guerra todo era demasiado frágil, inclusive las personas. Por lo menos yo era demasiado frágil después de toda esa mala época, y volver a Hogwarts donde muchos de mis seres queridos murieron fue una prueba difícil-dijo mientras se separaba del cuerpo de él, y se paraba frente a él unos pasos más alejada- Ni Harry ni Ron volvieron, y yo estaba prácticamente casi sola. Y luego estabas tú, a quien detestaba con todo mí ser por todos los años de malos tratos, pero sabía que tal vez tú estabas incluso más solo que yo. Y por eso me acerqué a ti- dijo con una sonrisa quebrada- Quería formar un nuevo mundo, ¿me entiendes? En donde se eliminara la estúpida barrera que existía entre los dos bandos. Era mucho trabajo para mi sola, pero por lo menos podía yo comenzar a aplicar mis ideas- dijo Hermione con un deje de tristeza mientras miraba por una de las ventanas del pasillo el jardín- Y resultó que después de todo no era tan terrible para mi estar contigo, y que de hecho comencé a sentir que tú y yo teníamos en común más de lo que me hubiese gustado aceptar

-Y de lo que a mi- dijo seriamente el rubio, mientras se pasaba una de sus manos por su cabeza

-Y de a poco me fui dando cuenta de que a pesar de que desde los quince sentía algo por Ron, lo que sentía por ti iba creciendo más y más, hasta un punto en que comencé a sentirme mala- reconoció Hermione con amargura- Me sentía mala, por qué enamorarme de él me llevo años y era lo correcto que hubiese terminado enamorada de él, después de todo era uno de mis mejores amigos y a su familia la adoraba- dijo con un gesto resignada, mientras volvía a mirar a Draco, quien la miraba fijamente, como si fuese lo único importante en aquél instante-Y al otro lado estabas tú, de quien me enamoré en tan sólo pocos meses de una manera que me asustaba. Sabía que estabas herido y quebrado, al igual que yo, pero ignoraba si tus sentías algo por mi. Y eso me trastornaba, por qué cuando estábamos juntos no podía percibir nada de lo que sentías hacia mi- dijo Hermione, caminando nuevamente hacia donde él estaba, quedando separada de él por sólo un par de centímetros- Y yo no hubiese soportado exponerme a que me rompieras, a que me despreciaras por lo que sentía, por lo que elegí huir de ti. Como tan sólo quedaban días para que terminara el año, fue fácil justificarme con Mc Gonagall- río ella sin humor alguno- Y después tomé mis maletas y me fui lejos, para no volver. Quería olvidarme de todo el horror, desintoxicarme de todo lo que me hubiese podido dañar más de lo que estaba- dijo mientras levantaba una de sus manos, y con cuidado la posaba sobre la cara de él- Y logré en todos estos años crecer, y curar algunas heridas que tenía, y obviamente aprendí a vivir con aquellas que jamás cerrarían. Pero no logré olvidar lo que había echo con respecto a ti. El arrepentimiento me carcomía las venas, por qué sabía que no debí haberme temido ido por miedo a ser dañada, especialmente después de todo lo habíamos vivido juntos. Debí haber confiado en ti, y en mí- dijo con suavidad, mientras lo miraba fijamente, a pesar de que él no la estuviese mirando en aquellos instantes- En ti, en el sentido de que no eras el monstruo por quien yo te tenía. Y sobre todo en mí, por qué sé que hubiese podido soportar tu rechazo, por qué me he dado cuenta que uno siempre puede soportar más de lo que uno cree. Uno no es de vidrio, sino de acero, si es que así uno lo cree- dijo ella, mientras apartaba su mano de la cara de él- Y lo siento. Lo siento tanto, jamás fue mi intensión hacerte creer que tú eras el culpable de todo esto, por qué jamás lo fuiste. Fui yo, que me dejé dominar por mis miedos, por no atreverme a vivir- y con suavidad le tomó una de sus frías manos y la besó- Lo siento tanto por todo el sufrimiento que te pude haber causado todos estos años, me hubiese gustado que las cosas hubiesen sido distintas.

Y diciendo esto, Hermione se giró y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la de él. No soportaba estar ningún minuto más frente a él, por qué sabía que si lo hacía rompería a llorar. Y eso era lo que menos quería, por qué a pesar de todo, una debía estar siempre digna. No quería llorar por qué estaba enamorada de él, por qué no lo estaba. No podía amar a alguien con quien no estaba hace tantos años, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiese llorar por toda la confusión, el miedo y la indiferencia que habían terminado por destruir lo que hubiese podido ser una historia de felicidad para dos personas.

Una historia que jamás se realizaría, por qué ella decidió matarla antes de que comenzase.

Al no sentir los pasos de él tras de ella, ni su voz, decidió que lo mejor era irse. Ya no había nada que hacer, nada que decir.

Él tenía ahora la verdad, y así su libertad

Y ella su confesión, y así el perdón

0

.

0

Era Abril, y ya comenzaba a hacer más calor en la fría ciudad de Londres. Los rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar los grises edificios, y ya el Támesis comenzaba a tener un poco de mal olor a causa del hedor que se intensificaba en los días más calurosos. Hermione caminaba con prisa hacia su departamento ubicado cerca de la estación de metro "Tottenham Court Road". No tenía mucho tiempo para arreglarse para el evento de aquella noche; el matrimonio de Ron.

Era raro saber que quien había sido su primer novio y uno de sus mejores amigos se iba a casar, especialmente si la persona con quien iba a contraer matrimonio era Luna Lovegood. Pero a pesar de la extraña pareja, ella estaba feliz por su amigo, y obviamente por Luna. De seguro que iban a ser un matrimonio de lo más especial, y ella estaba más que contenta de presenciarlo.

Al llegar a su departamento, lo abrió sin ceremonia alguna. Tiró sobre la mesa de entrada los expedientes que llevaba de los tribunales de justicia mágicos, y procedió a cerrar la puerta sin tan si quiera mirarla. Al no oír como se cerraba, se giró y se encontró con quien menos hubiese creído que se encontraría; Draco Malfoy.

No lo veía desde diciembre, y el verlo nuevamente y en su casa, estuvo a punto de hacer que a Hermione le diese un paro cardíaco. Pero luego de la impresión, comenzó a surgir en ella una nueva emoción; rabia. Rabia por qué no le había dicho nada después de todo lo que ella le dijo, y por qué no la busco después. Sabía que era irracional aquello, pero no podía evitar sentirse molesta por el hecho de que él no la hubiese buscado para aclarar ciertos puntos, aunque bien sabía que tal vez ya todo había quedado zanjado entre ellos.

-¿Qué haces acá?- preguntó Hermione tratando de contener la ira que sentía, ya que lo menos que necesitaba en aquél instante era enfrascarse en una discusión con él

-Pues es obvio, vengo a buscarte- respondió el rubio con total naturalidad, mientras sonreía con arrogancia. A pesar de lo molesta que podía ser aquella sonrisa, Hermione se dio cuenta cuanto había echado de menos aquella infuriante sonrisa

-¿Se puede saber a dónde? – preguntó ella saliendo de su ensimismamiento, mientras ponía uno de sus brazos entre su cuerpo y la pared, cercando el paso del hombre

-Sabes que tu brazo no me va a detener- dijo Draco, mientras alzaba una de sus cejas en señal de diversión- Veo que has perdido tus modales, Hermione. Con permiso- dijo él mientras tomaba el brazo de ella y lo apartaba suavemente de su camino- Mucho mejor, gracias- dijo el con renovada arrogancia, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones del departamento de Hermione- Veo que no estás lista, deberías apurarte. El matricidio comienza en menos de una hora

-¿Lista?, ¿matricidio?- comenzó a preguntarse Hermione cada vez más impresionada- ¡Espera un poco, Malfoy! ¿Estás insinuando que tú y yo vamos a ir juntos al matrimonio de Ron?- preguntó ella casi a voz de grito, mientras se paraba al frente de él furiosa- ¿Qué mierda significa todo esto?

-Bravo, veo que no has perdido tus capacidades deductivas- dijo son sorna el rubio, mientras se acomodaba en el sillón. Estaba vestido con un traje negro elegante, lo que no daba lugar a dudas con respecto a la veracidad de sus palabras- ¿Puedes apurarte, Hermione? Cara rajada va a pasar por nosotros en media hora más, y tú ni siquiera te has arreglado ese pelo que tienes…

-¡Espera un poco, Draco Malfoy!- exigió ella con voz imperativa- ¿Qué haces acá? Yo no pienso ir contigo a ningún matrimonio, y escúchame bien- dijo ella alzando un dedo, al ver como Draco se preparaba a replicar- ¿Estás bien de la cabeza? ¡Soy Hermione Granger, no somos amigos, ni compañeros, ni amantes, ni nada!

-Cierto, fuimos amigos, compañeros, amantes y todo lo demás, y ahora no somos nada. Pero si quieres eso lo podemos remediar- dijo mientras alzaba una ceja sugestivamente, lo que hizo que Hermione se enrojeciera

-¡Basta, Draco!- gritó Hermione perdiendo la paciencia finalmente-¿Qué haces acá?, ¿qué quieres conmigo? – preguntó ella casi apunto de llorar- Ya he tenido demasiado tiempo sola conmigo misma para darme cuenta del error que cometí contigo, y te juro que mi conciencia me recuerda a cada minuto lo estúpida y miedosa que fui, y eso ya es suficiente castigo. ¿Por qué vienes y me torturas así?- preguntó ella con la voz temblorosa- Te pido por favor que te vayas, y me dejes tranquila.

-No vengo a torturarte, ni a satisfacer mi ego viéndote sufrir- dijo Draco seriamente, mientras se paraba, y tomaba a Hermione por los hombros, a pesar de las protestas de ella

-¿Entonces por qué no me buscaste en todo este tiempo y me dijiste que pensabas sobre lo que te dije en Hogwarts?- preguntó ella sollozando, mientras luchaba vanamente al abrazo de él

-Por qué no sabía que decir- respondió el honestamente-Siempre habría pensado que yo había sido el culpable de que te fueras, y al oírte todo cambió. No creo que tus miedos hayan estado injustificados, por que si tenían fundamentos. Yo fui cruel contigo durante muchos años, es difícil salirse de aquél prejuicio- dijo él con tono enojado, mientras acercaba el cuerpo tembloroso de ella, y besaba su cabeza- A demás jamás, a pesar de todo, te dije que te quería ni te di la seguridad emocional que tu necesitabas para que entendieses que si sentía por ti. Yo fui demasiado poco honesto y claro con mis sentimientos, y con la expresión de estos. Sé que me vas a decir que estaba acostumbrado a vivir así, y es cierto. Pero no justifica que no haya sido capaz de demostrarte más allá- dijo con suavidad, mientras se separaba de ella y le secaba las lágrimas- Estos meses estuve pensando en lo que dijiste, tomando decisiones, entendiendo por qué tú actuaste de tal manera y yo de otra manera. Me demoré venir hasta acá por qué quería hacer las cosas bien

-Y por qué querías hacerme sufrir un poco- dijo Hermione con la voz más tranquila, mientras lo miraba de forma inquisidora

-No puedo negarlo, quería ver si me echabas de menos- dijo sin ninguna pisca de vergüenza, lo que hizo que Hermione le golpease levemente el hombro

-Hombres, tan básicos- masculló Hermione, mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de él. Después de mucho tiempo, podía sentir que se sentía más tranquila

-Quiero salir contigo, Hermione- dijo Draco de repente, poniéndose serio. Tomó con dulzura su cara entre sus manos- Quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez; con honestidad y calma

-¿Y Astoria?- preguntó Hermione insegura

-Pasó a la historia- respondió Draco divertidamente- ¿Celosa?

-En tus sueños, Malfoy- respondió de manera tan rápida, que no pudo evitar enrojecerse al darse cuenta que se había traicionado a sí misma

-Entonces, está dicho- sentenció él, mientras se separaba de ella- Tú vas a salir conmigo esta noche

-¡No seas tan imperativo, que así no salgo contigo ni a la esquina, Draco Malfoy!- amenazó Hermione rebeldemente

-Con esa vestimenta, ya lo creo que no- dijo el rubio con arrogancia- Especialmente cuando quedan menos de diez minutos para que Potter y caballería lleguen hasta acá

-Mierda- masculló Hermione, girándose en dirección a su habitación, pero antes de comenzar a avanzar hacia allá, sintió como Draco la aprisionaba en un fuerte abrazo, y conmovida se lo devolvió. Al separarse, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada con aquella nueva situación en su vida- Está vez lo vamos a hacer bien, o por lo menos mejor que hace años atrás- dijo ella mientras le tomaba las manos con dulzura, mientras sonreía suavemente.

-Puedes estar segura de ello- dijo Draco con seguridad, tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas.

Todo iba a estar bien

0

.

0

30/06/2010

Hola, mis queridas lectoras, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno hace mucho que no escribo, pero resultó que la idea del foro de escribir sobre los orígenes me inspiró. Primera vez que escribo en un reto, y en fin, espero que les haya gustado. Cuídense, y que estén muy bien

Atentamente

Nacha


End file.
